Pause
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Changing the Settings: Filling in the Blanks. Ever wonder how the side pairings in Rewind came to be? Me too. Let us all take a step in discovering how the pairings spawned. Contains the pairings mind they are sons x oc : JuicexAlana, AngelikaxTig, & KozikxCeleste.


**JJ-Jefferu: **Well then I promised some one-shots and such in between the ending of _Rewind_ and _Fast-Forward_. So here is the first one. Sorry that it's a bit on the short side. I didn't want to jam a lot of stuff into this. I might, notice the word MIGHT, turn this into a side story at some point. There is so much I wanted to put but didn't want to put.

**Summary: **_It was mentioned but never was it given a detailed account, as it wasn't a main focus of Rewind, but wouldn't you like to know how the Club's intelligence Office and the Half-Scott's traumatized cousin fell into a routine that eventually lead to their realizing the depths of their feelings for the other? Well then why don't you read and find out._

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

**(Inspired by having my iTunes on shuffle)**

_**Also a big thank you to **_TrappedinaPhoto _**and **_Tyl3rrrrr_** for proofing this one-shot. **_

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Changing the Setting: Pause: Part I: Behind Those Eyes: Alana and Juice's story.**

Alana was at the clubhouse. The sixteen year old brunette had come straight to the clubhouse as soon as she got out of her last class; as had her instructions been since she had arrived in Charming. The teen had been in the main room of the clubhouse since four and it was now six. Her textbooks along with their respectable notebooks, hand-outs from their subjects along with the pens and highlighters were scattered around her in a small area.

"Gah," Alana said in frustration. "Why did I have to pick the honors class?" Alana was looking at her questions then the diagrams then to the format her answers were required to be in. She was so focused on her homework that she didn't notice someone coming up to her.

"You're trying to graduate with a good enough GPA to get a scholarship?"

Alana jumps at the sound of someone talking from behind her. She was still not comfortable with people sneaking up with her. Most people seemed to forget about her rape, for which she was happy for. Just knowing most people either didn't know about it or chose not to constantly remind her was what she had wanted. Looking up Alana's eyes met with Juice's eyes.

"Way to scare me," Alana tells him.

"Sorry you looked so frustrated and on the verge of throwing something. So I thought I would come over and offer my assistance." Juice tells Alana, who just raises her eyebrow.

"Oh, you can help me?" Alana questions him.

"Yeah, I may be a retard in Tig's standards but I am actually pretty smart."

"Well then what's your real name?" Alana asks him.

"Why," the mohawk biker replies.

"Because if you are going t o tutor me then I don't wanna call you Juice."

"Juan-Carlos, but I would prefer if you called me Carlos." Juice replies.

"Well then Carlos, by all means tutor me."

**~!~**

Alana wasn't immediately comfortable with Juice, but the more the club's intelligence officer tutored her the more at eased she felt around him. It was nice to be near someone close to her in age* that wasn't Ariel. Don't get Alana wrong she loved her cousin but only being able to confide and be comfortable with her cousin wasn't the best thing.

"So how are you fairing in school?" Juice asked Alana as they were laying on his bed in the dorms working on her senior project.

"Carlos, you know very well how I am doing in school." Alana says looking up from her poem and over to her friend.

"That's not what I meant." Juice said rubbing his neck nervously. "I was referring to the guys in school. Are they giving you any trouble?"

Alana giggled at how nervous Juice was being. It was cute and showed how much he cared. She would _never_ admit it but she was starting to grow a little crush on her tutor.

"No, they are not giving me much trouble. Though some of them can't seem to get that I'm not interested in them; they are a bit dense." Alana said and returned to her work.

Juice felt a bit relieved at the news that Alana wasn't interested in the boys at her school. But then again that wouldn't mean she was interested in him either. He was after all almost ten years her senior. Though his mind wandered to Ariel and Happy there was at least fifteen years difference in their age but the two of them were as close as if they were both were thirty-something. It may sound a bit corny or sappy but Carlos felt that soul mates did exist. He would never say this aloud but he felt that Jax and Tara along with Happy and Ariel were soul mates every time he saw the two together. He couldn't deny that he felt some sort of desire and connection to the sixteen year old laying on his bed working on a school project with his help.**

"If they ever start giving you too much trouble let me know, will ya?" Juice asks.

"Of course," she smiles up at him before turning back to her project.

**~!~**

Alana was a bit shaken up. First Juice and Tig show up out of the blue and escort her and Gemma around then she sees Ariel in a mess of bruises. She knew deep down, no matter what anyone else kept saying that it was her fault. Ariel wouldn't tell her the truth of what happened but Happy and Chibs told her an edited version of how she was attacked. Though they left out who it was Alana knew that it was those who were responsible for her rape.

Sitting on the roof of the garage and staring up at the stairs was what calmed her. But it wasn't helping her too much, or the fact it was a bit chilly out. She hadn't thought of how cold it might get sitting up this high so she left her hoodie in the back of Gemma's SUV. Sighing Alana looked out at the world below her. Watching everything Ariel didn't want on her birthday happening slightly pissed her off. But what set her off the most were the sluts coming on to Juice. She didn't understand why she felt strong jealously when he smiled at them. She knew they were just a fuck to him.

"Why do I care?" She whispered to herself.

"Because you have feelings for me," was the response she got, from someone she didn't realize had joined her. Startled she looked up.

"How long have you been there?"

"A good few minutes, did you know you were muttering to yourself?" Juice asked her as he sat down beside her. Alana's eyes widen. "It was really cute to be honest."

"What did you hear?" Alana asked embarrassed, a light blush crept onto her face.

"How you were jealous of the hang arounds." Alana's face got even hotter, luckily there wasn't enough light for Juice to see.

"Damn, Ariel tells me I need to be more careful of that habit."

"Is it true?" Instead of replying Alana nodded. "You have nothing to be jealous about. You are a real women where they are just sex toys. You are the kind of person I would settle down with. Where them, they are just used as a relief."

"You would settle down with me?" Alana asked surprised.

"Yes," Juice said and leaned over and kissed Alana lightly on the lips before standing up and heading towards the ladder.

"Wait," Alana called out to him, hoping he'd stop.

"Yeah," Juice called back.

"Don't go, stay with me."

"Always,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** HA! This was short and corny but I felt like it was justified. Though I did want to have Juice ask Ariel for permission….Maybe it will be in another one-shot… I said above that I might turn this into a side story but depending on the reactions I might just might have more one shots. I am very unsure of much besides bits and pieces I want to happen somewhere in my stories.

Author Notes:

*-I didn't even try to look hard for his age, but I am making him to be around twenty-five which compared to everyone, expect Ariel, he is the closest in age to Alana.

**-I feel as I have to explain myself with my way of thinking, which is fine to me. I feel as if Juice is more emotional and has a lot more feelings than he lets on. Like how he reacts in season four (I am not spoiling it, if you want to PM and talk with me about it then I would be happy to do so, but otherwise I know not everyone has seen season four). I see him as a corny and sweet individual as well.

**Tyl3rrrrr:** I suggest you friend her fanfiction facebook (JJ Jefferu fanfiction) for updates on any of her fics. She may not keep up with it often, but I'm hoping we will help each other with all of our fanfiction stuff. Also, she would enjoy some reviews to help motivate her to work on her fics. :]

**JJ-Jefferu: **She has a fine point. I think the biggest reason I have been so slow with this one shot and working on the sequel to Rewind is lack of motivation. Hope to hear some input, it would greatly benefit me. Also how many would like to see a side story for this? It may or may not happen.

**Trappedinaphoto: **My lovely Alana is growing up. I'm so proud of my baby girl! Maybe one day she'll graduate high school….. if you give the lovely authoress some love and attention maybe she will post another one-shot related, and she'll work more on her other fic's for SOA –blows kisses- have a lovely summer darlings!

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you all enjoy this. I'm having a bit of problems being inspired with my sequel but not one-shots. Please review.


End file.
